The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and, in particular, to a tackle box which attaches to a fishing rod.
When going on a fishing outing, there is a lot of equipment which the well-prepared fisherman should take. He or she should have, of course, a fishing rod, spare fishing line, knives, and numerous hooks, sinkers, bobbers, lures, etc. Often, a tackle box is used to organize and transport the paraphernalia. A typical tackle box has a tray or two which is subdivided into several compartments into which the fishing paraphernalia is placed. These boxes have a hinged top to which a handle is attached. Carrying the box leaves the fisherman with only one free hand which typically will be used to carry the fishing rod. Since each participant in a fishing outing will ordinarily have his or her own fishing rod and tackle box, other necessary fishing trip items such as snacks and/or liquid refreshments must then be carried awkwardly by the same hand which is carrying the tackle box or the rod, or two trips between the car and the desired fishing location must be made. Thus, there is a need for a tackle box which does not need to be carried by a separate hand.